Fighting and Making up
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Sophie-Anne and Hadley have a fight.   Oneshot


A/N: Okay this is kind of in the universe of Sookie, Interrupted by Janofarc.

Sophie-Anne had woken up like normal before Hadley. She always watched the young vampire sleep. It still bothered her slightly that her chest no long fell and rose and she slept and she was to blame.

The sun was going to set soon and the king size bed with red satin sheets was peaceful. Sophie-Anne was content to just watch Hadley sleep and gently stroke her hair.

"I love you so much my dear." She murmured. The other vampire turned her head to the side and opened her eyes.

"I love you too." Hadley smirked closing the very small distance between Sophie-Anne's lips and her own.

"I have a lot of meetings today. Think you can entertain yourself?" Sophie-Anne asked kissing down Hadley's neck.

"Again? Soph, this is like the fifth day in a row that you've left me all alone until like dawn." She thought things would be difference now that she was a vampire, Sookie was living with them now and it was very nice but sometimes Sookie saw her more then she saw her.

"I know things have been busy love but it will change. You should go shopping again, that had you busy for a good few hours." Sophie-Anne knew she went shopping because a meeting was interrupted by a phone call from the bank they thought the card Hadley had had be stolen with all the large charges that were placed.

"I have nothing left to buy; I have like two more days for the gun." Hadley huffed, she was going through sex withdrawal and that really bothered her, she could go a month or so normally without minding but Sophie-Anne was addicting and she had an additive personality.

"Why the hell do you want a gun for?" She stopped kissing Hadley's neck and looked up at her confused.

"I dunno they're fun..." She shrugged, she bought it to shoot a few rounds of silver bullets into Sophie-Anne but that wasn't something she would admit.

"You are not buying a gun, go buy a new car or something less dangerous, I have a feeling you'll drop it and shot your head off." Hadley had bad luck with guns before but that had to have changed when her body did. The intercom near the door buzzed and Hadley groaned. It was time for Sophie-Anne to leave her all alone again.

"Lover," Sophie-Anne cupped Hadley's cheek and kissed her deeply running her tongue across Hadley's lips surprised that Hadley was not parting her lips. Sophie-Anne broke the kiss. "I know you are very crossed with me, I promise you tomorrow night will be all ours." She was keeping her voice gentle.

"Why is it that Andre and the Twins are in your meetings yet I'm not allowed? Even fucking Sookie get's to be in them!" Sophie-Anne let out a sigh.

"Your cousin is needed to read the minds of the humans involved you know that." Hadley at this point has just given up and rolled over in bed so her back was to the Queen. "You can ask her if the meetings are ever fun, even when she has to do things in them they are boring, I did not wish to bore you like I do the others." She gently kissed her shoulder before climbing out the bed and walking over to the on suit bathroom. It was large to go with the bedroom and had a soaker tub as well as a two person shower, the 'real' bathroom that she had installed for her human guests that shared her bed was off this one.

...

Andre, Sookie, The Twins, Cataliades, and three other people who were important were all sitting around a conference table, the meeting was suppose to start around a half hour ago but the Queen was missing.

"Sookie why don't you go see if everything is okay?" Cataliades asked giving Sookie a charming smile. Ever since she moved into the compound she was given the task of finding Hadley and Sophie-Anne, no one else wanted to because normally when they were hiding it was because they didn't want to be found.

Sookie nodded and got up from her seat behind her laptop, she went up to where she knew their bedroom was. She spent a few nights in there with Hadley just chilling when Sophie-Anne would be out of town.

She sighed as she approached the double French doors with beautiful stain glass inside so you could not see into the room.

"Go have your coffee then we will discuss this after my meeting!" Sophie-Anne's calm quiet voice carried out into the hall Sookie paused from knocking, she did not want to interrupt one of their fights that; is worst then walking in on them having sex.

"You are not getting the fucking point!" Hadley's annoyed angry voice sounded so harsh to Sookie's ears.

"Hadley we have been arguing over the same thing for over a hour, I can not change anything at the moment." Sookie picked this time to knock Sophie-Anne opened the door, her fangs were out.

"I was told to come up and see if everything was okay." Stating things right away was best when dealing with angry vampires.

"Everything is fine Sookie, tell everyone I am sorry for the delay and I should be there very shortly." She smiled at Sookie as if telling her the less she heard was the better.

"Yes M'am." Sookie took off running.

Sophie-Anne felt something dig into her back. She turned her head to look at Hadley holding a part of a shattered light bulb.

"Everything is not fine Soph, you know it's not, it hasn't been for awhile." Throwing sharp pointy objects was something Hadley did a lot when she was pissed; she never did it to kill her or hurt her, it was normally to get her to release something, like now that she was still very pissed and was sick of being told everything was fine.

Their relationship was going through a hard time, it wasn't easy and it was taking a toll on Hadley.

Sophie-Anne pulled the glass shard out of her back and moved so quickly Hadley didn't see her until she felt the mattress on her back.

"When this week is over I will take you far away from here and stay there for a week, just us two no one else. You can pick where we go." Sophie-Anne whispered in Hadley's ear as she pinned her to the bed and straddled her waist.

Hadley tossed Sophie off her and got up. "It will never happen. Something will come up. Something always comes up, it seems like everything is more important than me." Before Sophie-Anne could grab her Hadley had stormed off, having gotten dressed before.

Sophie-Anne sighed leaving to go to the conference room.

...

Dawn was three hours away and Sophie-Anne was suppose to have a meeting but canceled it.

She knew Hadley had checked into a hotel for the night and thanks to credit cards she knew what hotel and what room.

Getting into a rather small plain car which was being driven by Andre, they stopped at a few stores before they entered the hotel Andre staying out of sight.

Hadley clad in only a fluffy robe opened the door and rolled her eyes.

"I canceled my last meeting. So I could come here and show you how much you mean to me." Romance wasn't the best thing that Sophie-Anne was good at; normally romance for a vampire was draining someone as they fucked and other things that involved killing and sex. Hadley however still had a lot of her humanity and would for a very long time so clearly things like that wouldn't do it. "I got you I'm sorry presents." If Hadley asked her to go she would of course.

"What kind of I'm sorry presents?" Hadley asked moving back so Sophie-Anne could come in with at least five bags.

Sophie-Anne just handed her the bags. "Your favorite, expensive." She joked moving to fall gracefully on the bed.

Hadley opened the first bag up and smiled at the Ed Hardy purse. The other presents were around the same, designer clothes or accessories, the last one really caught her off guard. It was a stuff grey mouse with big eyes. It was identical to the one she had when she was little.

"Soph, baby you remembered." She grinned going over to the bed kissing Sophie's mouth gently.

"Of course I did, I remember everything you tell me, and I treasure our time together so much, I memorize it." This fluffy line caused Hadley's fangs to pop out. She started to kiss down Sophie-Anne's mouth, to her neck.

Sophie-Anne groaned feeling her own fangs ache.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." Hadley whispered as she moved down her body.

"No darling, you had a point, I haven't paid you nearly enough attention since you've been turned." She pulled Hadley back up and stroked her cheek.

Andre had to spend three hours listening to them shag before he went to his own room for dawn.


End file.
